


Catelyn Stark: Was wäre, wenn ich Brandon Stark geheiratet hätte?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Catelyn Stark denkt ab und zu an ihren ersten Verlobten. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, wie ihr Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn sie Brandon Stark geheiratet hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Catelyn Stark: Was wäre, wenn ich Brandon Stark geheiratet hätte?

_„Bedenke gut, was du dir wünschst, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.“ (Die US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin Marion Zimmer Bradley)_  
  


### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

  
  


Mit der Zeit hatte Catelyn Ned auf ihre eigene Art lieben gelernt. Schließlich war er ihr Mann und kein schlechter Mensch. So empfand sie etwas für ihn. 

Aber es konnte aller Zeit der Welt vergehen, dennoch würde sie sich immer fragen, wie es mit Brandon gewesen wäre. Damals war sie so glücklich gewesen bei ihrer Verlobung und sie hatte ihren Zukünftigen so sehr geliebt. 

Ab und zu, wenn Ned seine kalte Miene auf hatte, da fragte sie sich, wie es mit dem wilden Wolf gewesen wäre. Was wäre, wenn sie Brandon Stark geheiratet hätte?

  
  


### Schnellwasser, 298 n. A. E.

  
  


Als sie beim nächsten Mal aufwachte, war sie in Schnellwasser, ohne zu wissen, wie sie dort hingekommen war. Mit tausend Fragen in den Kopf, ging sie zum Frühstückstisch, an dem ihre Vater Hoster, ihr Onkel Brynden und ihr Bruder Edmure saßen. 

Wieso war sie hier? 

Mit ihnen?

Welche Magie wirkte hier?

„Es gibt eine neue Nachricht aus Winterfell“, berichtete ihr Vater und sofort sah Catelyn neugierig auf. Ging es um sie? Bekam sie jetzt ihre Antworten? 

Ihr Magen schmerzte vor Unverständnis. Irgendwas ging hier vor. 

„Ist Lady Stark etwa wieder schwanger? Das wäre ihr neuntes Kind, oder?“, fragte ihr Onkel Brynden nach. 

Catelyn musste aufpassen, dass das Essen aus ihrem offenen Mund nicht wieder heraus kam. Hatte er Lady von Winterfell gesagt? Neuntes Kind?! Sie, Catelyn, war die Lady von Winterfell! Sie hatte Ned fünf wunderbare Kinder gegeben. 

„Nein“, antwortete ihr Vater. „Es bleibt erst mal bei acht Kindern. Wir werden zur Hochzeit von Robb Stark und Margaery Tyrell eingeladen. Es wird wahrscheinlich eine große Feier, wenn auch im nördlichen Stil. Selbst der König wird erscheinen.“

„Die zweite nördliche Hochzeit, die wir sehen werden. Ich fand die Feier im letzten Jahr interessant. Von Jon Umber und Edshara Stark. Noch nie habe ich eine Braut so glücklich strahlen gesehen“, bemerkte Edmure. 

„Robb Stark?“, japste Catelyn hilflos. Robb war ihr Sohn. Wie konnte es ihn auch hier geben… mit einer anderen Frau? Obwohl… sie hatte ihren Sohn auf Neds Bitte so genannt. Hatte er eine andere Frau?

Aber gestern noch, war sie seine Frau gewesen! War das ein böser Traum? Unauffällig kniff sie sich ins Bein. Es schmerzte höllisch. 

„Erbe von Winterfell“, sagte ihr Vater. „Das weißt du doch, Cat. Bedauerlich, dass du Lord Eddard Stark damals nicht heiraten konntest. Aber Brandon war zu frisch verstorben. Es wäre nicht anständig gewesen.“

Brandon. 

Ihr Wunsch. 

Sie hatte sich so oft ein Leben gewünscht, in dem sie Brandon geheiratet hätte. Aber anscheinend… sie hatte ihn wohl geheiratet, aber er war immer noch gestorben. 

Was für ein Fluch war das?

„Es war natürlich eine kluge Entscheidung von Lord Stark seinen Erben mit Lady Margaery aus Haus Tyrell zu verloben. So hat er für alle Winter der kommenden seiner und vielleicht sogar der nächsten Generation ausgesorgt.“

Ihr Vater war eindeutig bewundernd für Neds Taten. Aber Catelyn verwirrte es. Seit wann war Ned so bedacht Verlobungen zu arrangieren? Er hatte es immer vermieden. Keinen ihrer Vorschläge hatte Ned angenommen. 

„Das ist wohl eher Lady Starks Leistung. Sie hat die Verlobungen ihrer Kinder arrangiert. Zwei an die Großen Häuser und sechs um die Beziehungen im Norden zu den Bannermännern zu stärken.“ Onkel Brynden sprach auch voller Bewunderung von ihr und Catelyn konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. 

„Darf ich bitte aufstehen? Ich fühl mich nicht besonders, Vater.“

Ihr Vater sah sie verwirrt an, erlaubte es ihr aber schließlich. 

Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, lief sie praktisch in ihr Zimmer. Dort warf sie sich aufs Bett und weinte heftig. Aber wie sehr sie auch weinte, es half nichts. Sie wachte nicht aus dem Albtraum auf. Es blieb alles Real, obwohl ihr alles so absurd und fremd war. Doch zu ändern war es nicht.

  
  


### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

  
  


Catelyn war in dieser grausigen Welt gefangen, die sie sich selbst herbei gewünscht hatte. Kurz verheiratet mit Brandon, ohne ein Kind von ihm und als sie frisch verwitwet war, hatte sie Ned nicht heiraten können. Auch keinen anderen Mann, wie Lord Arryn. 

Jetzt war sie allein und lebte immer noch bei ihrer Familie, ohne eine eigene zu haben. Den einzig anderen Heiratsantrag, den sie je wieder bekommen hatte, war – wie sie erfahren hatte – von Walder Frey. Oh, und die Briefe von Petyr. 

Es war grauenvoll. Ein schreckliches Leben, aus dem sie nicht fliehen konnte. 

Tatsächlich reisten sie nach Winterfell, um die Hochzeit von Robb Stark und Margaery Tyrell zu sehen. Ganz nördlich, im Götterhain und mit allen Traditionen und Festigkeiten. 

Robb sah ihrem Robb sehr ähnlich. Nur seine Züge schienen noch gutaussehender zu sein, seine Haare waren dunkel und er hatte graue Augen, die im Licht violett zu schimmern schienen. Es war nicht ihr Sohn. Er war das Kind von Lady Ashara Stark. 

Ohne Catelyn im Spiel hatte Ned seine Liebe Ashara Dayn heiraten können und ihr Bastardkind, ein Mädchen, hatte anscheinend auch überlebt. Sie war legitimiert wurden, genauso wie Jon, der aber nicht von Ashara stammte. Also hatte Ned immer zwei Bastarde gehabt. 

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, schien Lady Ashara Stark dies nichts auszumachen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Lady Ashara Jons Kleidung gerichtet hatte und ihn lächelnd ermutigt hatte sich seiner Verlobten Meera Reet zu widmen. 

Ned und Ashara hatten acht Kinder, acht leibliche Kinder. Dazu natürlich Theon und Jon. Theon gehörte genauso zur Familie, wie der legitimierte Jon. Er hatte Myranda Rois aus dem Grünen Tal geheiratet. Ein hübsches Mädchen mit herzförmigen Gesicht und braunen Locken. 

Nach Edshara und Robb, den ältesten Kinder, kamen Kaleb und Greta. Zwillinge. Sie waren zu einer Zeit geboren, wo sie sich geweigert hatte mit Ned zu schlafen, weil er Jon mit nach Winterfell gebracht hatte. 

Anstatt Sansa gab es eine Clarisse, der nachgesagt wurde, dass sie das schönste Mädchen des Nordens war. Dies war kaum übertrieben. Catelyn hatte noch nie ein schöneres Mädchen gesehen. Olivfarbende Haut, schwarze gewellte Haare und grauviolette Augen. Sie war mit Domeric Bolton verlobt. Catelyn verstörte diese Verbindung, denn die Boltons hatten keinen guten Ruf, besonders im Zusammenhang mit den Starks. Dennoch strahlten die beiden vor Glück. 

Ihre Arya war genauso wie ihre. Wild, unbändig, mehr Ned als Ashara. Aber Lady Ashara schien es zu gestatten, dass ihre Tochter Hosen trug und ein Schwert hatte. Alle lobten ihre Verlobung mit Trystan Martell, wie gut sie gewählt war, das kämpferische Mädchen nach Dorne zu schicken. Selbst Arya schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Sie hatte noch einen Zwillingsbruder namens Arthus. Ihr kleiner, süßer Bran war fort. Ihr kleiner, wilder Rickon dagegen spielte mit Lyanna Mormont. Sie hatten den kleinen Jungen jetzt bereits verlobt, obwohl er noch keine Ahnung hatte, was das bedeutete. 

Alle Kinder sahen wie Starks aus, hatten Neds Blick. Wo sie ihm nur Kinder mit ihrem Aussehen geschenkt hatte, gab Lady Ashara Ned acht Stark-Kinder. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich unzulänglich, besonders als sie sah, wie glücklich Ned war. 

Ned hatte immer diese gewisse Härte und Melancholie. Kaum ein Lächeln, ein Scherz oder ein offenes Gesicht. In der Gegenwart von Ashara hatte er das nur. Er schien viel offener und fröhlicher. Wie er seine Schwiegertochter Margaery mit einem Lächeln und einen Kuss auf die Stirn in der Familie begrüßte, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. 

Und sie verfluchte sich. Catelyn verfluchte ihren dummen Wunsch Brandon geheiratet haben zu wollen. 

Was hatte ihr das schon gebracht?

Doch wie hingebungsvoll sie auch betete, die Götter nahmen ihren Wunsch nicht zurück. Sie blieb für immer Lady Brandon Stark und allein.

**Author's Note:**

> Falls ihr noch mehr meiner Geschichten lesen werdet, wird euch bald auffallen, dass Catelyn bei mir öfters etwas leiden muss. Als der Charakter, dem ich am wenigsten mag, wird sie öfters etwas Herzschmerz bekommen.
> 
> Es ist der Beginn von Eis und Feuer, wo die Welt noch in der Ruhe liegt.


End file.
